Kouko Kaga
Kanji:ツァン・ディレ |birth = September 3 |sign = ♍ Virgo |height = 163 cm (5'4") |weight = 49 kg (108 lbs) |blood = A |gender = Female |age = 18-19 |hair color = Orange |eye color = Hazel |status = Active |relative(s) = William Van Zant Kaga (Father) Yōko Kaga (Mother) Banri Tada (Fiance) Mitsuo Yanagisawa (Former love interest) Kanon Nakagawa (Friend) Sayaka Maizono (Friend) |occupation = Student |affiliation = Bibidi-Babidi-Buu |previous affiliation = |first appearance manga = Chapter 1 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Yui Horie |english = Monica Rial |chinese = Rainie Yang |imagewidth = 300px }} Kouko Kaga is a freshman law student at Banri's university. She is the spotlight heroine of the series. She was in love with her childhood friend Mitsuo, but later she started to develop feelings for Banri due to his compassion and in the end they begin dating. Appearance Kōko Kaga has long orange hair and hazel eyes. She normally wears a pink lip gloss/lip stick and high heels. Considered highly attractive to most boys, Kōko wears a lot of stylish clothes in her daily life. Her hair is normally worn down and not tied up. She has long wavy hair that goes just below her waist, and she also has little "flicks" similar to curls at the ends of her hair. Since Kōko comes from a very wealthy family, she can afford to dress in the latest fashion and because of this many girls at the university are intimidated by her. Personality Kōko's personality is very hard to explain because it usually always changes when it comes to Mitsuo and later Banri. For example, when she sees Mitsuo transfer to a new college, she hits him with a bouquet of red roses. When she is with Tada Banri she is really kind and honest and depends on him a lot. Due to Kōko's wealthy and rich family, she is raised with formal and strict ways of expression. This often makes her talk and behave quite differently compared to the other students. However, when she is with Banri she feels relaxed and calm, and doesn't hesitate to share her inner feelings with him. Despite being ditzy yet happy on the outside, she often feels lonely and unseen. Kaga honestly wants to be a good girlfriend to Banri, but she doesn't know how to and hopes that she can improve simply because Banri is her first boyfriend. She is shown as a girl with devoted nature. Through out the series she pursues person of her affection single minded, which often gets to the point of stalking the person or being too clingy to them. She admits in front of Banri that she is aware that her this very nature seems to bother others, but she can't change herself. Kōko is also shown as a person with confidence when confessing her love and hold herself in high esteem for being a good girlfriend. However, she feels threatened / jealous whenever there is any girl around Mitsuo / Banri or someone takes care of Banri in her stead. And she behaves rudely to them, such as her making fun of Chinami Oka. This feeling along with Banri's retro grade amnesia Kōko is always shown as an insecure lover. And time over time she tries to confirm feelings of Banri about her. However, as the time progress Kōko is convinced of Banri's feelings. After Banri shares his past with her she starts to help him face his problems and sort out his feelings. Overall she is shown as a person with a good nature, honest feelings, easy to be hurt and always tries to do her best for the person she loves. She is very pretty and nice to others. Background Kōko is Mitsuo's childhood friend and she has been with him for as long as she can remember. Both of them entered the same elementary school, high school and had once taken a calligraphy class together. Despite their closeness to one another, Kōko's love for him appears to be one-sided. Kōko ends up following Mitsuo to his current college secretly as she knew that Mitsuo had been lying to her about enrolling to their affiliated college back when they graduated from high school. She holds back her rage for four months and finally slaps Mitsuo with the rose bouquet upon seeing him happily walking to the university with Tada Banri during the entrance ceremony. Due to her history with Mitsuo, primarily with her stalking habits and overly-obsessive love for him, Kōko is always being avoided by Mitsuo. Plot Trivia *She doesn't seem know how to cook, as seen in Episode 13, where she tricks Banri Tada into believing she was cooking Yakisoba by herself, until Banri saw her pouring boxed Yakisoba. She is very embarrassed about this, even thinking spending the summer vacation on cooking classes. * Lately in Episode 35 his party, she tought learn to dance Bibidi-Babidi-Buu. Has been to the Kanon Nakagawa and Sayaka Maizono to have it every party to the dance. *Kõko is also similar to Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach **Both are orange (in Ichigo's case, it's mixed with brown). **Both are transfer students. **Both are scared because of their orange hair (in Kõko's case, one episode only). **Both have their childhood friends are also the main character. **Both slowly gather friends (in Koko's case, one episode only). * Kõko in Episode 7 is shown to have a reserved opinion towards sexual relationships. She says to Banri to have things happen naturally (when she accidentally saw Banri's erotic magazines and condom in a box). Later in Episode 19 however, she tries to entice Banri into having intercourse, albeit being a virgin and extremely nervous. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Born in September Category:Bleach Characters